Dirty Blood
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Lily and Bellatrix connect after the worst days of Lily's life. Can love overcome pain and horrible situations? Femmeslash - M for Adult Situations - AU, but it fits with the book at the end  which isn't up yet lol
1. Filthy Little MudBlood

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or any other related themes and titles.

WARNING: This IS a FEMMESLASH/GIRLXGIRL story. If you do not like girl on girl stories then feel free to read, but do NOT leave flames in my review box!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Filthy Little MudBlood

* * *

"Fucking Severus…" Lily cussed over and over under her breath as leaves blew around her in a wild tornado of emotion. Lily's magic was out of control and was sending the dead and crispy things through the air.

Green eyes staring determinedly at the end of the path, Lily continued her trek away from the safety of Hogwarts toward the bitter-sweet smell of The Hog's Head. The dim lighting and back alley feel would fit nicely with Lily's dark and angry mood and hopefully the warm butterbeer waiting for her there would melt the pain away so she could properly yell at Severus without tears when he finally found her.

Leaves falling limply in a ring at her feet, Lily caught control of her magical abilities and walked into the small, nearly abandoned village. It was too cold to be outdoors as Lily realized when she entered the pub and it felt like her limbs were burning. She had only a shirt/vest combination and the gray Hogwarts skirt most of the female students wore.

"A butterbeer please…" Lily muttered softly to a non-curious waiter who grunted lightly and forced some poor house elf to do his bidding, pouring Lily's butterbeer and delivering it to her table. "Thank you…" She said, a little more lightly to the elf, feeling badly for the poor creatures who were forced to do manual labor because of their birth rank. Lily connected with them…after all, she was a…

"Mudblood! Get the hell out of my seat!" A very angry brunette glared at Lily, standing beside the table. A timid, but self-righteous blonde stood behind the older girl who was yelling.

"Sod off." Lily replied, not in the mood to be bothered with bull shite today.

"How dare you speak to a pureblood that way, you ungrateful little…" Lily turned, her eyes lit up with rage as she stood, pushing the older girl back by her movement. Lily stood a good foot shorter than her opponent, but she didn't seem to really care.

"Bellatrix…" The pompous one murmured, but Lily's opponent neither moved nor showed signs of planning on it.

"Look, I've had a bad day. Your name is not carved into this table so just go home before I curse you, Black." Lily growled at the older, graduated girl. For a moment, Bellatrix showed some light surprise, but then it turned to a sadistic smirk as she pushed Lily against the wall. Their bodies close as Bella tilted Lily's head up.

"Feeling lucky today, Evans? You shouldn't challenge a Black to a wizard's duel, but if you insist…"

"Bellatrix, that isn't very nice. You shouldn't torture scum. They're already defenseless." The cool voice of the even more pompous Lucius Malfoy came from behind the wild one. Lily took the opportunity to draw her wand which glowed brightly.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Lucius' sounds of disapproval made the wand glow more brightly.

A simple punch to the stomach from Bellatrix landed Lily on the floor in a heap. Bellatrix poured Lily's butterbeer over Lily's head and back and they took her table: the perfect end to the worst day ever.

* * *

Watching the sunset, Lily hugged her knees closer, shivering lightly.

"What are you still doing here?" An annoyed voice asked from behind her. Lily didn't bother turning. Her incident that afternoon reminded her of the voice of Bellatrix Black and how it sounded.

"Come to punch me some more?" She hissed, not answering Bellatrix's question.

"Fine, if you're going to be all defensive then forget it…" Bellatrix said and began to walk away, but the distinct sound of a sniffle made her turn in annoyance. "If you're so bloody cold and sad, you should go back to the castle and cry there." She said, but Lily didn't move.

"The castle and the people in it are worse than being cold and having your butterbeer poured on your back." Lily admitted in a soft voice.

"What do I care about your problems?" Bellatrix asked, but was walking towards Lily regardless. Lily looked at her and glared a little.

"If you don't care then leave." She said and Bellatrix frowned.

"It's not like I care, but what has you so sad anyway?"

"Severus called me a mudblood." Lily confided, but sounded more angry than sad about it.

"What's the big deal? You don't seem to care much when I call you Mudblood." Bellatrix stated. "And it's what you are anyway. It's not like you're royalty and he's calling you names."

"You wouldn't understand, just leave me alone."

"Do you think I'm stupid? If you end up freezing to death or something, I'll get blamed. They'll think I froze you with a spell for being stupid. I might as well just stay here to save my own arse." She said, but it didn't sound at all convincing. Lily ignored it, gazing at the moon.

"Severus…was the one who taught me about magic. He said that I was muggle born, but that it made no difference, but now it does make a difference and I'm not as good as him because I'm muggle born." Lily said lightly, frowning. Bellatrix's eyes rolled.

"So it's all touchy-feely shite?"

"No, you dumb…" Lily stood, but Bellatrix caught her in a hug, something Lily wasn't expecting. Lily calmed, though, unable to understand what was happening.

"This is what you want, right? When people are sad they like being held?" Bellatrix asked softly and Lily nodded a little bit, biting into her lip a little. Bellatrix lowered them to the ground. "Stupid Mudblood…" She said, but it sounded more like a nickname when she said it.

"I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like you…" Lily said softly and Bellatrix let out a laugh. Lily looked angry once again, but the older girl shook her head a little, holding her.

"You mean a lot to him." Bellatrix said and Lily frowned.

"If I did, I wouldn't be a mudblood. I'd be Lily." She frowned.

"You're a mudblood, Lily. But it doesn't mean much…you're a strange person. You're possibly the only mudblood I can stand to touch. You are a mudblood, but you're powerful and strong and even when someone hurts you, you're not all crying and pouty, you're angry and I like that about you." Bellatrix said, being honest. Lily looked lost and Bellatrix frowned. "If you tell that to anyone, you will rue the day you were born." She threatened and Lily cracked a smile.

A cloak was wrapped about her shoulders and Bellatrix escorted her back to the castle in the darkness of night.

"I thought you hated mudbloods…why are you being nice to me? Even if I am so special, don't you still hate me for being born to muggles?" Lily asked and Bellatrix smirked.

"If you tell anyone I was nice to you, I will hate you again, but for now, you are alright." Bellatrix said as she walked Lily back through the grounds. "Keep my cloak. I don't care." She said as she stopped walking. Lily turned back.

"Can I see you again?" Lily asked, not whimpering or worrying of being denied. Bellatrix smirked at Lily's question which showed no fear of rejection like everyone else's would. She nodded lightly.

"Sure. Meet me by the Forbidden Forest tomorrow." Bellatrix agreed. "No one else can know, but I'll be nice to you in secret." She said, laughing a little bit. Lily giggled and walked off, feeling herself being watched until the door of the school closed behind her.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Lucius asked when Bellatrix strolled into the Riddle's abandoned house 2 hours later than they had planned. She shrugged.

"I saw that filthy Mudblood on my way here and tortured her a little more before that dumb Potter boy stopped me." She lied effortlessly with an evil grin and dark look. Lucius shied away.

"You should leave her be."

"What, do you have a crush on the dirty-blooded harlot?" Bellatrix asked in almost a demonic coo. This caused Lucius to grimace.

"Don't make me sick. But you shouldn't because the Dark Lord wants to destroy the muggle borns on his own." Lucius said. Bellatrix smirked darkly back at Lucius, but inside, her feelings were much different.


	2. Women?

Let me know if Bella gets too uncanon and I'll fix it for the next chapter. I mean, very out of character. Like Bellatrix wasn't super crazy until after her time in Azkaban, like she was crazy already, but Azkaban had to have made it worse so she's somewhat sane on purpose, but I don't want her to ever be too nice so let me know if you think she's getting a little too nice to Lily.

This chapter was too short, but had a good ending so I stopped there, but it was short so I wrote two for you to read :)

* * *

Opening her eyes as sunlight filtered into the warm Gryffindor dorm room, Lily Evans stretched. Her mouth and nose were still buried in soft, dark green fabric which smelled vaguely of black berries and cinnamon. It took her a minute to realize what she was doing, but she sat up the moment she did. There was something really wrong with cuddling into another girl's robe…especially if that girl was _Bellabitch the Black-hearted_. She stretched the cloak out over her legs to look at it. A simple Slytherin robe that was warmer and a lot softer than Severus'. Lily's Gryffindor robe wasn't even this comfortable.

"Keep my cloak. I don't care." Bellatrix's voice reminded Lily in her mind and as Lily contemplated giving it back anyway, her hands folded it and hid it beneath her pillow.

"Where the hell were you last night? We were looking all over for you!" Molly Prewitt said when Lily left the water closet, her hair wet from the shower and sticking lightly to her forehead.

"I was in Hogsmeade hiding from Severus." Lily said easily to her curious and nosey roommates. Alice (later Neville's mother) smirked and stood, pointing at Lily's nose which made the redhead go cross-eyed.

"What's that?" She asked. Molly peered over Alice's shoulder.

"A freckle? She has a lot of those…" Molly looked lost as did Lily who was growing nervous.

"She's blushing. Is the 'Great Lillian Evans' thinking of something that she shouldn't be?'" Alice asked with a suspicious look. The hint of pink in Lily's cheeks darkened considerably.

"Of course not!" She denied and finished dressing. Alice laughed a little and let the conversation drop before Molly got too interested. Lily, now red faced and on edge, headed down to breakfast to be berated by Slytherins and begged by Severus and asked out on a date 20 or so times by Potter.

It wasn't until about 10 that Lily was finally able to sneak away from her friends (and enemies) to be alone on her walk down towards the dark woods. She shoved her hands into her pockets and began to think quietly. What if Bellatrix was just playing some joke on her? It was obvious from the years of torment she had brought upon the muggle borns of Hogwarts that she did not like them. So why would Lily be any different at all. Bella claimed that it was because Lily was not whiny, but that made very little sense…Lily glanced up, realizing she had already made it to the entrance to the woods where the two had parted the night before.

No Bellatrix…maybe she was just not here yet. Lily took a seat and yawned lightly as she gazed at a bird's nest above her. A mother bird was caring for an egg. Lily recognized the insignificantly brownish bird as a female robin. Another female bird joined her soon after, cuddling close to keep the eggs and other female safe in the cold breeze.

"Mudblood…" A dark coo in Lily's ear caused the redhead to jump and her heart race. She looked to her side to see a crouching Bellatrix Black gazing back at her.

"You scared me." Lily said with a sigh, looking into Bellatrix's eyes.

"What no 'screw you, inbred pureblood' or something like that? I called you a mudblood." Bella looked at her in almost playful shock.

"Have you been drinking? You seem playful and it's rather horrifying." Lily teased in a mildly serious way.

"Even hateful purebloods have senses of humor, Evans. Maybe you should get one."

"Well us muggleborns are so crippled, you might have to show me how to tell a properly cruel joke."

"My jokes aren't cruel, they're just honest."

"In your case, is there a difference?"

"A very little one, but yes." Bellatrix smirked, begging the next question.

"An example?..." Lily bit her tongue, knowing as the words left her lips that she had given the other girl what she wanted.

"It would be honest of me to say that you, Lillian Evans the Mudblood, like women. But it would be cruel of me to play with such delicate emotions." Bellatrix was now very close to Lily whose eyes had widened and her voice was laced with bitter poison. She sounded like a snake, not because of a lisp, but because it sounded like any moment, she could snatch Lily up as pray and swallow her whole.

"That's a bad example." Lily denied, keeping her voice steadied.

"Why is that?" Bellatrix's dark cooing was intoxicating and scary at the same time. It had a deep smoothness to it like melted chocolate, but it felt like the words were pulling Lily into Hell itself, killing her slowly without remorse. Lily stood suddenly to break the trance that Bella had on her with those demonically gorgeous eyes of hers.

"I do not like women." Lily said in a positive, down-to-earth, matter-of-fact tone before beginning to walk away. She was not stopped and she didn't dare turn around, but that feeling of being watched was combined with a new sensation, like she was being smirked at. She could feel Bellatrix's smirk on her back as if the other woman knew something Lily did not. Like she knew the deep dark secret and that Lily could never know or else she would no longer resist like this. Bellatrix seemed to know that it was only a matter of time…but Lily only hoped that Bellatrix was wrong…


	3. The Great Lillian Evans!

If you have any ideas, let me know in your responses, I love feedback and input and I'll credit you in this little blurb on each chapter that I use your idea in if I use it :) Some things I already have planned to come back to haunt Lily and I have the general plot worked out, but if you have a side plot, or a detail you want to see, I'd love to add it in :D

* * *

Dark chocolate eyes…they watched her as she slept. She could see them in her dreams, never leaving, always just gazing at her in the darkness of her dream. They had a playful feeling to them, but it was dark playfulness like the look in the eyes of a cat who gazed at a mouse through his hole, knowing that soon enough, he would leave in search of food and he would be pawed to death. The look in the eyes of a lioness as she gazes at an unsuspecting gazelle…

"Lily?" A voice snatched Lily out of her dream world and the redheaded teen looked back at its owner. Severus was gazing at her with a worried look. Despite multiple, strong protests from Lily, Slughorn refused to let her relocate her seat so she was stuck with the insensitive Slytherin until the semester's end in December. It was already mid November so Lily knew she could bare it until then.

"What?" She hissed, her voice filled with some of the poison Bellatrix's had the day prior.

"You were spaced out and muttering about lions. Are you alright?" He asked. He was looking almost scared as if Lily was planning feed him to the lion for revenge.

"It's none of your business…" She hedged and looked at Professor Slughorn as she pretended to care about the lesson ahead of her. Honestly, her mind was still off in space, thinking about the strange, dark haired girl who seemed to have decided that Lily liked women. Where would she get an idea like that? Lily glanced at Severus then thought of James, two perfectly fine boys…well not really… who wanted Lily as a girlfriend…so why hadn't she dated them? "Ewww…" Lily thought to herself, shaking her head a little.

It was only when she returned her eyes to her teacher that she realized that her thought had been unintentionally out-loud. Slughorn was gazing at her.

"Yes, I guess that worm's milk can be rather disgusting, Lily, but please try to keep your comments in your mind." He said, smiling a little. Blushing, the Gryffindor buried her fingers in her hair and sighed lightly.

As the class filed out the door of the potions room, Lily was stopped by the professor and guided to the area in front of his desk.

"Is everything alright, Lily? If there's something going on, you know you can tell me." Slughorn offered with a light smile. Lily's cheeks turned crimson and, gazing at the older man, Lily honestly thought of asking his advice, but she suddenly shook her head.

"N…no, professor. I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. I guess I'm just not in the right mind today." She said and he nodded a little in understanding.

Lying in her dorm room, Lily gazed at the ceiling. Everything seemed alien to her. Maybe it was Severus' betrayal or Bellatrix's strange comment, but there was something strange going on within herself that Lily didn't understand. Alice was the second to return and since they were alone, Lily got up the courage to ask her friend what she was too scared to ask her professor…

"Do you think I'm gay?" She asked suddenly, obviously catching the short-haired brunette off-guard. Alice's surprise turned into a smirk though. She sat on Lily's bed and looked at the redhead.

"Do _you_ think you're gay?"

"You're not answering my question…" Lily frowned and Alice laughed, gently rubbing the dejected teen's hair.

"What does it matter if you're gay or not? Isn't that your decision? Like if you wanted to live your life being gay or denying it if it's in you?" She asked. Lily frowned.

"I'm straight." Lily said and Alice looked even more confused until Lily clarified adding, "I was talking to…someone today and she said that I like women…but it's not true." She said, blushing a lot.

"Then why are you asking me if you're gay?" Alice asked, giggling a little bit as she moved up and hugged Lily close to herself. Alice knew what Lily needed and as Lily curled into her, she knew she was correct. Lily whimpered.

"What made her think I'm a lesbian?" Lily asked, lost.

"Well, The Great Lillian Evans doesn't need boyfriends…and she dresses in boys clothes on dress-down days…and she is kind to everyone, not afraid of hugs, and is very cuddly." Alice said gently, smiling. Lily blushed a little.

"Boy clothes are comfy…and boyfriends get in the way…" She pouted a little and Alice giggled.

"I'm just answering your question. I don't know. I'm not this mystery girl that you don't want to name." Alice teased and Lily frowned at her.

"What has you so upset, Lily? If you're so straight, it shouldn't matter what this girl says right?" Alice sighed and cuddled with Lily. "It doesn't matter if you're gay, straight, something in between, or purple. I'll still be here for you and so will all of your other friends." Alice said gently in Lily's ear as she stroked her hair. She kissed her head in a motherly way and got up right before Molly burst into the room in tears. Lily was forgotten as she and Alice consoled Molly for the thousandth time that week…


	4. Insomnia

Last Lily-Angst Chapter for now, next time will be conflict and pain for all :D So I added a little present of a LIME at the end of this chapter to tease you all, enjoy :)

* * *

Hallways, hallways, and more hallways…Lily couldn't stop walking as the night went on, never ending. Darkness filled the castle and Lily didn't know exactly where amongst the halls she was, but she kept going, shoeless lest she wake the portraits, her legs aching, heart pounding, and shivering slightly, she walked. She couldn't stop thinking about Bellatrix long enough to sit down. Every time she thought of stopping, those demonic, chocolate eyes came to her mind and she kept going as if it would make everything better, but it never would. She had spent the weekend in her bed, thinking and unable to sleep. She was growing tired, but she couldn't get herself to stop imagining the dark woman and it led her to insanity, sleepless, insomnia-tic insanity.

"Who's there?" Snapping from her thoughts as she had been doing a lot more frequently, Lily looked up into the darkness. She contemplated running back to her bed and pretending to be asleep, but she recognized the voice and knew that she would be found out regardless.

"Lily Evans…Professor…" She said softly, in a guilty tone, hoping it would get her off the hook so she could continue her mindless wandering, but alas…

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour? Lumos." The teacher said and the dim light illuminated Lily's face as well as Minverva's. Professor McGonagall looked at Lily with a disappointed gaze as Lily's eyes moved to the floor.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hoping fresh air would clear it…but I got lost and I think I've been wandering for a few hours now." Lily said, looking around a little to find that she was by Professor Dumbledore's office. Interesting…

"Ms. Evans, insomnia is no excuse for carousing about the castle at 3 in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Professor…"

"Is something wrong, Ms. Evans?" McGonagall questions and Lily's eyes moved to the teacher's old face. She set her jaw.

"I'm fine." She lied. McGonagall shook her head and guided the redhead to her office regardless.

Lighting a lamp on her desk, McGonagall began preparing some tea. It was only now that Lily realized that the older woman was fully dressed and ready for classes to begin.

"Are you usually up this early, Professor?" She asked out of complete curiosity.

"When you're my age, Ms. Evans, you don't need much sleep." Minerva replied with a hint of humor and Lily smiled.

"You can call me Lily, Professor. I am just a student." She said gently.

"I'll call you Lily the day that you call me Minerva." The teacher retorted and handed Lily a cup of tea with sugar and cream the way the teenager liked it. (( Stalker haha just saying )) Lily giggled a little bit and thanked her before taking a sip. "So, are you going to tell me just exactly why you were meandering through the castle?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep." Lily replied as she took another sip of tea. Minerva smiled.

"I know that much, but why can't you sleep? Horace told me that you had an outburst in his class and as Deputy Headmistress, I must make sure that the students are attentive in class." She said. Lily sighed a little.

"Severus called me a mudblood." Lily said and this caused Minerva to sigh.

"I can understand where that would trouble you, but any prefect like you would not be affected this much by something like that. Others have called you a mudblood before and you've heard the dirty term countless times…"

"I guess it affected me more." Lily said and shrugged.

"Then you wouldn't be shrugging, Ms. Evans." Lily smirked a little.

"You're more observant than my friends…" The comment caused a smile from the 50 year old woman across the desk.

"Someone said to me…that I like women…and it made me think and now I can't stop thinking about it. If it's true, if I like one woman in particular…if that woman would hurt me or feel the same way in return…" Lily frowned and gazed at her lap, not wanting to see the professor's reaction to her thoughts.

"I see…things like that, unlike your argument with Severus, are much more thought-provoking and difficult…Do you like women?" Minerva questioned gently and Lily's face turned pink.

"I don't know anymore…I mean…I thought I liked men…but…after you spend a weekend thinking about a girl this much…I don't know what to believe. I've been thinking about her nonstop for near three days…it just seems ridiculous…" She frowned a little bit.

"Mind saying who this girl is?"

"Bellatrix…Black…" Lily said and her name was like silk poison on her tongue. Bellatrix's venom stayed with her and never left like a black cloud over her head always.

"Oh my…" The teacher was in shock, floored by the object of Lily's attention. The redhead groaned a little bit and buried her fingers in her hair.

"But she hates me…but doesn't hate me…and she thinks I'm vile, but then she gets very close, close enough to…but then she's ready to murder me…but then…" Lily frowned, her mouth falling closed as she hung her head, ashamed.

"Lily…" Professor McGonagall moved to her and rubbed her back gently, unsure how to help, but suddenly, the overtired Gryffindor burst into giggles. She looked up at the confused educator and smiled.

"Thank you, Minerva." She said, almost teasingly and with a smile and shake of the head, Minerva stood.

"2 days detention, 1 for wandering during improper hours and 1 more for calling a professor by her first name." The teacher said and Lily nodded a little.

"I'll be back later then." She promised and stood.

"Go to bed, I'll write you a pass if you want to get out of class for the day." She offered, but Lily shook her head a little.

"I'll be alright." Lily said as she left the office and headed back to her dorm. After getting out some of her thoughts, Lily was able to curl up in her bed and drift off to sleep.

_"Lily…" A soft, dreadful coo filled the endless abyss as Lily was straddled. The brunette above her leaned down, her lips barely an inch from Lily's, but when Lily leaned up to take them, they moved away._

_ "Bellatrix…don't tease me…" She begged softly as her fingers buried themselves in soft, green fabric. Bellatrix only laughed, kissing Lily's forehead. Lily whimpered lightly until a _slap woke her once more.

* * *

That's a good cliff hanger for now :D More hopefully this week


	5. Stress Reliever

I was concerned with another chapter this week, but I had to keep writing XD

**WARNING!: LEMON! GIRLXGIRL SEX REFERENCE AND SOME DISPLAY! ALSO SOME SADOMASOCHISM! BEWARE!**

* * *

Eyes shooting open, Lily stared suddenly at Molly. Her cheek was still stinging and the warmth covering her body left as she sat up. She looked down to see Bellatrix's robe covering her body a little. Alice was standing behind Molly, but close to Lily as well and both were staring at her in horror.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, rubbing her cheek. She was alarmed by their alarm and the fact that she had been slapped.

"What's wrong?" Molly yelled, moving her hand toward Lily causing her to duck a little in fear. Molly grabbed the robe, shaking it. "THIS! THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Molly yelled, "You moaning "Bellatrix, don't tease me" is what's wrong!"

"Lily…what have you gotten yourself into?" Alice asked, biting into her lip. Lily looked from one to the other in confusion. She had only gotten 3 hours in the last 3 days and her head felt congested and like she was catching a cold out of just the lack of sleep.

"I…I told you, Alice…I told you…" Lily whimpered, trying to defend herself as Molly examined the cloak. Molly suddenly looked up and turned to Alice.

"You knew about this?" Molly yelled, offended that no one had told her that Lily even liked women.

"N…no! Lily said she was confused about her sexuality, not that she loved Bellabitch Black!" Alice defended and Lily's eyes filled with tears as she snatched her cloak, hugging it close to her as she left the room. Alice followed out of the room, but did not follow Lily, giving everyone time to calm down a little. Lily went to the only place where she could be alone…

"Mudbloods…" "Mudblood…" "Oh, right those mudbloods…" It was the only word Lily could hear as she stared at the side of her butterbeer mug. Something inside of her wanted to hear Bellatrix say her "name" and hold her like she did on the day that they met. Choking down another sip of hot liquid, Lily rested her cheek against soft green fabric. Molly's expression…Alice's… Alice had been okay with it until she knew who it was…Molly's face told Lily it wasn't okay…She looked green and revolted more than Bellatrix looked when muggleborns dared to bump her in the hall…It wasn't okay after all…

"Mudblood…" The soft coo came and Lily smiled a little bit.

"Bloody Pureblood." Lily replied and looked at Bellatrix who smirked a little. Lily had found a booth way in the back so no one would see her. The only reason that Bellatrix had known she was here was that she was looking for Lily.

"Why are we blubbering like a baby?" Bellatrix asked as she wiped the younger girl's face with her hand.

"None of your business, Black." Lily shot back, their normal tug and war of power beginning as Bellatrix's smirk grew dark and playful.

"Uh oh, do we have a barking mad mudblood on our 'ands? And 'ere I thought you was mad at me for saying you like women." Bellatrix smirked and Lily's eyes glistened.

"Not angry, I just had to think about it a bit. That's all."

"Ahhh and all these 'ere tears?"

"Dumb friends who don't give a rat's tail about my feelings."

"More touchy feely nonsense?"

"Yup." Their banter had gotten Bellatrix close enough and Lily looked at her lips. Bellatrix smirked a little.

"Seems I was right." The brunette murmured and Lily shook her head.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me." Lily commanded, but Bellatrix laughed a little, not moving.

"I don't take orders from Mudbloods." Bellatrix said. Frowning, Lily took the opportunity to press her own lips against Bellatrix's. The brunette smirked and Lily wrapped her arms around Bella to keep her close as she deepened their kiss, running her tongue over the woman's lower lip and tasting her own lipgloss on Bella's lips.

Bellatrix pulled away a little leaving Lily whimpering against her neck.

"I said no one could know about us. We need someplace more private than here…" Bellatrix said as she stood, wiping her mouth gently. Lily pulled Bella's robe on over her own clothes, hood and all then pulled Bellatrix to the woods where there was no doubt they would be alone. It was too soon for the animals to come out and too late for humans to wander in. Lily made sure they were deep enough in before she roughly pinned Bellatrix to a tree, taking her lips in her own once more. Bellatrix made only a soft moan in shock and pleasure as Lily took control, needing to assert her power over someone so she could feel like she had control over her life. Bellatrix always had control and if Lily did something she didn't like, she could easily curse her away, but she was enjoying this as much as Lily was.

Once again, Lily's tongue begged Bellatrix's lips to open and this time, they complied, opening to let Lily's tongue into her mouth. Bellatrix's eyes were almost closed as she kissed Lily back with the same passion and lust. Lily pulled away after a minute to let them both get air and began to nip and lick Bellatrix's neck.

"Shite…you know what you're doing." Bellatrix smirked as she roughly brought Lily to the ground, pinning her as Bellatrix took control, kissing Lily's lips and then her cheek. Her kisses became soft bites as she reached the redhead's neck and became hard bites when she got to Lily's collar. "Why do you have so many clothes on?" Bellatrix reprimanded as she pulled Lily's vest off. The breathless teen laughed a little bit and kissed Bellatrix again as she pulled off her own Gryffindor tie and unbuttoned her shirt. Bellatrix removed the shirt, hugging Lily close as the bra was unlatched. Lily was pinned again to the cold ground, but she didn't notice, her body warm to Bellatrix's touch as the death eater resumed her trail of bites.

"Damn…yes…keep biting…" Lily moaned as Bellatrix smirked, obliging as she took Lily's nipple into her mouth, sucking and gently biting. The redhead's fingers dug into the cloak that was now under her waist. "Bellatrix…" Lily moaned aloud and the dark-haired girl stopped, smirking.

"Do that again." She commanded.

"BELLATRIX…" Lily whimpered louder and Bella smirked darkly at the whimper.

"Good girl…" Bella praised as she stroked Lily's side, biting her other nipple.

* * *

"Damn…" Lily curled into Bellatrix' robe as Bella smiled genuinely a little.

"You've done that before…" Bellatrix accused. Lily whimpered a little and shook her head.

"Never…not even with a boy."

"I'm your first?" Bellatrix looked at her and Lily nodded, looking up at her. Droplets of blood lay on the leaves beneath Lily from various bites and roughness, but Lily's obvious attraction to pain had kept Bellatrix going. If Lily had muttered "stop" even once, she knew Bellatrix would have, but she had only pushed Bellatrix on then returned the favor. They had been at it for hours now and it was dark, but Lily couldn't care less. Classes had been skipped for the day and she was going to miss her detention if she didn't hurry up, but she was content with laying here.

She didn't care if this was to let out her stress or if she really loved Bellatrix, but she knew that for now, she was complete and happy.

"Are you still bleeding?" Lily asked and looked at the bite on Bellatrix's collar. Bella laughed a little.

"I should be asking _you_ that, not the other way around. I didn't know you were such a masochist. I like it." Bellatrix smirked as she straddled Lily once more, completely nude still. Lily gazed up at her and smiled.

"Your masochistic Mudblood." Lily said as she leaned up, kissing Bellatrix once more.

"LILY?" A call came from the edge of the woods.

"Shit…" Lily sighed a little bit and looked up at Bella with a frown. Bellatrix smirked and kissed Lily as she got up.

"Go back to the castle. You know where to find me." Bellatrix said and Lily smiled.

"Do you want your cloak back?" Lily asked as the pair dressed. Bellatrix shook her head a little.

"You like it." She accused and Lily smirked a little bit.

"What makes you say that?"

"You were cuddling with it in all my dreams of you." This made Lily turn red and then Bellatrix was gone, disapperated. Lily, fully dressed and with the cloak around her, walked to the edge of the woods to see Molly and Alice looking at her worriedly with McGonagall with them. Lily sighed lightly and walked with them back to the castle, listening to lectures the entire way there. She didn't care about any of it, she was happier than happy…

* * *

This IS NOT the end of the story so don't send reviews saying 'I don't get it', there's more and all will be revealed in time! :D


	6. Deadly Attraction

**I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

The next chapter is half written and may be up soon after this one lol Sorry it took me so long, I had it done, but in a bunch of different documents so it was all separated from itself across 3 different word documents haha.

Anyway, Lily's in trouble for going into the Forbidden Forest to do the naughty with Bella and she's now officially in love and not a lez virgin lol YAY XD Enjoy

**NOTE/READ: You'll notice that the story is skipping more like one paragraph Bella and Lily are together and the next she's in class or detention, this is on purpose to show the growing disconnect with Lily's love life and her school life so don't groan at me about it ;) lol**

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking, Lily? In the woods? You were with her weren't you?" Molly scolded, yelling at the other redhead who sat in a desk in McGonagall's classroom. Lily just glared back at her in cold silence, her eyes devoid of emotions. She was a thermos, keeping the warmth of her love for Bellatrix inside, and keeping the cold cruelty of her friends out, of her mind.

"Molly, calm down."

"How can you say that? Merlin knows what they were doing!" Molly turned on Alice who tried to come to Lily's defense.

"Lily isn't a little girl and she's even older than you. She can make her own decisions."

"When she does, she messes up what she has; she's going to regret this…"

"You two can go back to the Gryffindor dorms. Now that Lily is safe and sound, there is no need for you to watch over her in detention." Minerva finally cut in. Lily's eyes drifted to the window, watching the trees of the Dark Forest sway back and forth gently in the night wind, blocking the moon a little since it was still on the horizon. She leaned into her elbows to get a little more comfortable as she watched the night air move an entire forest of trees effortlessly. If only she could do the same, make them all see that she was the same person, just in love with a woman…

"Bye, Lily…" Alice kissed Lily's head maternally before leaving with the steaming Molly.

"Lily…" Minerva coaxed gently, but the redhead was gone, her mind somewhere far away from this place where she wasn't accepted. She was back into the arms of the only one who did understand her.

Lily didn't hear another word the entire night, but somehow knew when she was allowed to leave detention and return to her dorm where she easily ignored her roommates, conjured a snack, wrote in her diary, and went to bed to dream about the love she had found.

* * *

"This place is gettin' dang'rous, take these…" Bellatrix murmured between kisses as she moved a small, cloth parcel into Lily's hand.

"What are they?" Trying to look down, Lily was kept from seeing the object in her hand as she was kissed passionately again. Bellatrix pulled away and let Lily see a glasses case.

"They'll let you see through my spells…" Bellatrix said as she took them out and put them on Lily's face gently. Lily turned pink and laughed a little.

"What?" Bellatrix questioned and Lily smirked lightly.

"You use magic to do your hair. I didn't know you had straight hair." Lily commented and Bellatrix smirked.

"Straight 'air isn't all that intimidating, but wild curls scare 'em off." She captured Lily around the waist from behind and pushed her to an area closer to the edge of the woods. "See it?" She asked as a small tent came into view.

"Others can't see this?" Bella shook her head a little as she took Lily's hand and then removed the glasses.

"No, you're seein' through the protection charm I put on et." She pushed Lily inside to show the girl her handiwork, a complete apartment flat for them in the small tent.

"How long did this take you?"

"Not too long, anyt'in' for my Mudblood." Lily turned and kissed Bellatrix again, pushing her tongue gently into her lover's mouth. It was bitten, causing a light whimper until Bella's tongue took control, pushing Lily's back into submission.

"Bella…" Lily moaned and, recognizing the need, Bellatrix pushed Lily down into the new bed. _Their_ bed.

"I want you moanin' nice an' loud, love. No one can 'ear you out 'ere." (I noticed that Bellatrix didn't have her accent until last chapter. I'll go back and change it eventually so it's proper :))

"Bellatrix…" Lily's body bucked up and her belly ground against the body of her lover.

* * *

"Lily?" Slughorn looked at his favorite, female student expectantly, but she hadn't been paying attention. She glanced at Severus' book and then at the professor.

"Sorry?"

"Runespoor eggs are added to potions to help what?" Lily rubbed her head a little. She didn't care about runespoor eggs.

"Runespoor eggs improve mental ability and are usually added with an ingredient that improves concentration to get the most out of them." Lily replied easily though she hadn't been paying attention at all.

"The mudblood could use a couple runespoor eggs…" One of the Slytherin girls cooed and Lily's eyes lit up a little, dangerously.

"Thank you, Lily." Slughorn said, glad that at least one student was paying attention, or at least he thought she was. No one had noticed that he had asked a question except Severus who was too shy to dare answer aloud. He had called on Lily as a last resort.

"What are you staring at, Mudblood? I know you like breasts, but I don't roll that way." The same girl commented and Lily nearly knocked her chair over as she got to her feet.

"You don't really need to worry about anyone staring at _you_, Skeeter!" Lily snapped back.

"Lily! Rita!" Slughorn was at a loss for words.

"Lily, calm down…" Severus said as he touched her arm. She pushed him away and kept glaring at Rita.

"I think you made up that story about a nameless girlfriend so you could have an excuse not to date Snape. Or maybe so you could stare at the girls on the Quidditch pitch and then say you're taken when they accuse you of it."

"I think you magicked your face to hide that zit the size of Mars! Too bad you suck at magic!"

"Lily?.."

"WHAT?" Lily looked at Severus to realize that everyone was looking at her with worry, not annoyance or anger like they had been for a long time before. They had just realized that Lily, the calm, loving redhead they all knew was gone and replaced by Bellatrix's girlfriend.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" Severus asked.

"I can tell you what hasn't." Another girl chimed and Lily's wand was suddenly at the ready.

"Lily!" A harsh snap came from the doorway and green eyes moved to see McGonagall's looking back at them. There was a light glare, and the professor held her hand out for the wand which was placed into it without hesitation. Lily left the room, heading for McGonagall's. She hugged her knees and sat on the windowsill instead of in a desk. Looking outside, she rethought what had just happened and how she had threatened to attack another student…it wasn't like her, but she didn't feel remorse. It scared her a little bit to think she could snap like that, but she couldn't see why she was acting this way. It was Rita's fault in her mind; she had asked for it.

"I know it's hard Lily, but attacking a fellow student isn't like you…"

"It is now…" She replied a little faster than usual.

"Lily." McGonagall looked confused and worried like the students in the classroom and Lily couldn't stand to look her in the eye so her eyes stayed trained on the Whomping Willow outside.

"I don't know what's gotten into me professor…but…I can't change it…" She said softly.

"Do you want to talk about it Lily?" McGonagall had asked. After listening to the irate, harsh statements from Alice and Molly (mostly Molly) the night before and seeing Lily's glowing eyes in reaction to the comments of the other students just now, McGonagall showed her worry for Lily's safety and the safety of those around her. Lily had shaken her head, not wanting to be involved with the world around her. She wanted only to return to Bellatrix and be with her once more. Lily's mind was consumed with Bellatrix's venom which had quickly taken over Lily's body after the few meetings they had. Now Lily belonged to her and her alone.

"Lily, you may go…unless you want to talk. Some of the things your friends said…" Minerva was cut off by Lily standing and grabbing her bag.

"Thank you…but I don't want to." She said softly, saying it in the nicest way she could at this point. The venom rushing through her, though mostly metaphorical, was making her think some very horrible things and she didn't want to say something like that to her favorite professor.

"You have 2 more detentions and I'm taking 200 points away from Gryffindor, Lily." Minerva said. Lily nodded a little as she left the room.

* * *

**Lily's going crazy :D Will she ever go back to being cannon? Is any of this story going to be cannon? Could Harry be the son of Bellatrix? Lmao You'll find out eventually! Muahaha**


	7. With a Slytherin

**STILL DON'T OWN HP OR ANYTHING ELSE**

**Here's the next one lol a little short, but a good little cliff that you'd understand if you were in my little, messed up mind XD**

* * *

"Lily!" James caught her in the hallway outside the classroom as she tried to evade, catching her shoulders and pressing her to the wall. She sent him a glare that could freeze Hell itself, but he just frowned.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Molly said that you're in love with a Slytherin!" He said in a low whisper. She struggled.

"It's Snape isn't it?"

"No! I hate him as much as I hate you. You're both blistering sores, constantly irritating and something that I just want gone. Why can't you understand?" She cried a little as she was pinned to the wall gently. No one was around which Lily was glad for.

"You don't have to do anything with me, but at least someone in any house other than Slytherin…"

"Merlin! She doesn't even go to this school anymore!" Lily yelled, exasperated and James looked shocked, pulling away immediately.

"She?" He asked. Lily frowned.

"Yes, SHE. I'm in love, and for that matter going out, with a woman. Sorry to kill your dreams, but I love her and she just happened to be in Slytherin 3 years ago when she went here." Lily ran off towards the common room. For once, he didn't pursue.

Lily slept on the couch of the common room that night instead of going to her room. She didn't dream, she had the real thing, there was no need to dream. The next morning was even more agonizing though, half of the girls in the common room glared at her as she opened her eyes.

"…a lesbian…" "Slut…." "…with a Slytherin GIRL…" The whispers never ended. Luckily, the name of this "slytherin girl" was never given and everyone kept asking. Narcissa knew though…she was staring at Lily…allllll day…it never ended, just constant eyes on Lily's back or side, dependant on how they were seated. Other Slytherins were looking too, curious about which girl it was since she, too, would be a traitor, not only by house, but the fact that Lily was muggle born also…

Tired of the staring, Lily went to the library instead of lunch. She curled up in her window sill with some book that she wasn't really reading.

"Evans…" A soft voice came and Lily's head turned to see an older blonde standing there, annoyed, but calm. Lily sighed a little.

"Come to ask me which of your house I'm in love with?" She asked softly as tears filled her eyes. She looked away, not wanting Narcissa to see them.

"No…I know which one it is." She said and Lily's face turned red when she heard her say it out loud.

"Did she tell you?" Narcissa shook her head.

"No, I read her diary…it was strange up until yesterday when I heard how you freaked out on another girl…She never mentioned your name, just Mudblood or something similar…" Narcissa said gently, trying to judge if that was an insult or a petname by watching Lily's expression.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, looking at her beloved's sister. Petname…

"I wanted to tell you that I'm here for you…if you need someone to really talk to who understands…or ask questions…I know she can be confusing sometimes with switching emotions." Lily looked down a little and sighed a little, a tears betraying her and falling. A soft, gentle hand wiped it away and Lily looked at Narcissa. She closed her mouth a little and held her breath a little.

"Why aren't I revolting to you like I am to everyone else?" She asked softly.

"You are…but my sister finds something to love about you so there must be something there…" She said gently. It was logical, but hardly heart-warming. Lily looked down and nodded lightly.

"Thanks, but I really just need some alone time right now." She said softly as she returned her eyes to the book.

Lily practically ran to the tent after classes were over, avoiding eyes as she darted through the woods, putting her glasses on. She pulled them off again as she opened the flap and stepped inside.

"How's my masochistic mudblood today?" A coo, so familiar yet still so new, made Lily's heart melt. Gazing at the chocolate eyes, Lily's body sped up, blood, mind, everything seemed to get faster. She ran to her and hugged her tightly. She laughed a little at Lily. "What 'appened to the strong Lily who wanted to kill Severus?" She asked softly, looking at the redhead clinging to her chest.

"I don't know…my world just flipped over…last week, I was strong, brave and I was able to do just about anything…this week, everyone's whispering about me, my friends turned on me…" She growled a little and Bellatrix stroked her hair in an oddly soothing manner. "I love you…" Lily said softly, looking at her gently. She wiped her own face and smiled. "I can bear this as long as I have you." She admitted into her lover's shirt, and Bellatrix bit into her lip a little.

* * *

**I know it's short, I'm sorry, but that's a great cliff hanger for what I'm planning plus, I just gave you another chapter that was really long and awesome lol I'd have the two shag again, but you'd get bored of it ;)**


	8. The Truth Revealed

**I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANY RELATED TITLES, DON'T SUE ME!**

**You'll all hate me after you read this chapter, just warning you XP sorry :(**

**So, Lily's school life is in a whole and we ended last time with a declaration that as long as Lily has Bella, she'll never have to worry about anything else.**

* * *

Lily, true to what she had told Bellatrix that night in their tent, calmed down her behavior and her reactions to what the others said and just focused on their love alone. School wasn't so important any more, but under Bellatrix's orders, Lily still did her homework, sometimes bringing it "home" to the tent instead of staying in her room. She hadn't slept in the dorm for weeks. This got her 14 detentions in addition to the four she had previously, but Lily didn't care. Her detention periods were during lunch so it was a good getaway from the cruel stares and laughs. For once since starting to date Bellatrix, everything was normal in the World of Lily Evans…

"Um…Evans?" Lily looked up from her potions homework that she had been doing between classes in the library and blushed when she saw Narcissa once more. The girl had been around Lily a little more, but, not wanting to be the butt of any rumors, did not dare speak to Lily throughout the course of the weeks Lily had been sneaking off to be with her sister.

"Hi…" She said with a questioning tone that made Narcissa fidget a little. The blonde held out an open book and Lily cocked an eyebrow before looking at the print. She automatically recognized the handwriting that sometimes appeared in the margins of her homework and essays in the form of small corrections. "I'm not going to read her diary, that's a huge invasion of trust, Narcissa…" Lily said as she pushed the book away immediately and returned to her homework.

"She's not dating you because she loves you, Lily…" The world suddenly came to a crashing halt as doubt filled Lily's mind. She closed her eyes to the pain and looked at Narcissa as she reopened them.

"She wouldn't do that to me." She hissed and pushed the blonde away as she grabbed her bag and headed for the end of the isle of books.

"Lily listen…" Lily's arm was grabbed and was quickly pulled back. "The Dark Lord's plan…I don't think I can go through with it anymore. She told me that as long as she has me, it doesn't matter what happens at school or anywhere else. How can I hurt her that way? She is just a mudblood, but… even I am not that cruel and cold hearted as to hurt someone like that…" Narcissa read from the diary and Lily's heart felt like it stopped and fell out of her chest. She looked down, her mind racing and her body trembling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lily demanded and Narcissa looked into her eyes.

"Many reasons: I don't like my sister dating you; you're a mudblood and a girl. I also don't think it's a great idea for you to be dating my sister; she's having a really bad influence on you…plus, it's better you hear it from me and hate me for it than to hear it from her…" Lily didn't know what to believe. She left, though; she knew she had to get away from the library. She headed for the tent, though didn't realize that she was really going there until she was already opening the flap.

Lily pushed herself onto her bed…her and Bellatrix's bed. She snuggled into her girlfriend's pillow as she waited for her. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but lying there, she was in more pain than she had ever been before. Her magic was uncontrolled like it had been the day she was reunited with Bellatrix, but she was too weakened from a recent lack of sleep to produce magic in the first place. As she lay there, she drifted off to sleep, ignoring her classes again, no detention today for the first day in weeks, but she would have another few soon after missing her 2 classes after lunch.

* * *

"Love?" An oddly soothing tone had filled Bellatrix's voice as she tried to wake Lily from her afternoon nap. Maybe it was that she could sense her girlfriend's feelings or maybe it was that she had noticed that the flap of the tent was almost ripped off in Lily's anger.

"Mhmm…?" Lily's eyes opened a little bit and, for a minute, everything was perfect, laying on a soft bed, gazing up at Bellatrix. But then all of the pain and horrible feelings came to fruition as she noticed that Bellatrix's look was worried and that inside of her own heart was train wreckage.

"You skipped class?" Bella sat next to her and stroked Lily's side under the blanket and the girl's shirt. Lily nodded weakly.

"Narcissa's been reading your journal." Lily said softly and watched as more worry grew in Bellatrix's eyes.

"And she's been telling you about it?"

"No…just today about the last entry…" Lily said softly.

"Lily…" No pet names now, it was out on the table. Lily knew and Bellatrix was exposed. Animosity grew in Lily's expression, but Bellatrix kissed her to make it stop. "Shit…Lily, it's really, really not what you think." Bellatrix said, her forehead pressed gently against Lily's.

"What is it then?" Lily demanded, looking at her girlfriend, the girl she loved more than any other person on the planet.

"H…He told me to get into your head…He was trying to find a way to break you and Severus apart for good in case Sev tried to marry a mudblood…so…he wanted me to get into your head and break it up even more after you two fought…I was…involved in getting Severus to dislike mudbloods too…but…but Lily, you need to know that now it's not the same…it was at the beginning…but…Lily, Merlin! I love you so much…" Bella said, looking the most human, the most vulnerable, Lily had ever seen her. Lily shook her head a little.

"I…if you loved me…you would have told me, Bella…"

"What was I going to say? Oh by the way, the only reason I took your virginity was because the Dark Lord told me to?"

"Was it?"

"No, Lily…I…I fell in love with you on that night and I've loved you ever since…"

"But…even if…Bella, even if we were to stay together…He…he didn't like me being with Severus who's already a half blood…he would be even more angry and likely to act if it was one of his purebloods…"

"I would leave his ranks for you, Lily…"

"Would you? Seriously, Bella…would you be able to? You're family would have even more of a problem with that…they already lost And…"

"Don't say her name…"

"See? Damn it, Bellatrix…you can't seriously love me if you still hate Andy for doing the same thing you're doing…the only difference is that you're in more trouble…I'm a girl too…" Lily said, tears pouring down her face as she watched Bellatrix's mind go through it all. "How am I supposed to expect you to be with me always if you hate muggle borns and are another girl, a pureblood woman with family expectations?" Lily whimpered and Bellatrix didn't know how to answer.

"Lily…" Lily hugged her, crying hard.

"I love you, but…we have to stop this…if we could hold hands in public, maybe I'd be able to…but I have no way to trust you when I'm in a tent cuddling with you in the woods…"

"Please don't do this…"

"Would you ever marry me, Bella?" Lily asked and Bellatrix's heart stopped. She stroked Lily's cheek.

"I…I can't hurt my family like that, Lily…we'd always have to be a secret." She said softly and Lily nodded as she cuddled against her.

"Bella?..." Lily whimpered in a soft, hoarse voice after 10 minutes that felt like an eternity.

"What is it, love?" She asked, still being caring and her definition of affectionate despite the fact that they were breaking up.

"Can we…make love…one more time?" Lily asked, choking on her own tears. Bella nodded and held her closer as she swallowed her own.

"Whatever you want, Lily…you can have whatever you want tonight." Lily leaned up and kissed Bella lovingly, pulling her back on top of her. Lily's legs wrapped around Bellatrix's waist and they made love that one last time. They didn't part for a second, their bodies always touching somewhere, clinging and cuddling. There was no biting or roughness, only love and affection.

Lily's eyes opened in the morning to see that the tent was no longer magicked. She was laying on a soft pile of her own clothes and was covered with Bellatrix's robe, the one Bella had given her at the start. She curled into it and didn't want to get up. She didn't have to look around to know that her love was gone already. She was alone.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's horrible and heart-wrenching, but Lily and Bella can't have Harry out of thin air. :(**

**POLL! If you respond to this chapter, please answer this question too; I want to know what everyone really wants and if you want me to add things. Let me know if you care at all lol**

**QUESTION: Would you like a straight (as in not Lily/Bella lol) lemon/sex scene in this story? **

**Let me know :)**


End file.
